Prueba de valor y amistad
by AkaVolk
Summary: Setsuna decide reunir a las chicas con la intención de mejorar la relación entre ellas pero...¿Serán capaces de dejar sus diferencias a un lado? (Contiene una dosis de yuri)


Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo he creado una historia paralela.

De camino a la prueba 1r parte

Hace el calor típico de una noche cualquiera de verano, la luna, en lo más alto del firmamento, ilumina escasamente el camino de tierra que conduce hasta la falda de la montaña. El rumor del aire porta sonidos y los diversos olores típicos del lugar, acariciando suavemente la piel de los intrusos, los cuales, caminan bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas en silencio y sin saber muy bien hacia dónde van.

En medio del camino, un par de figuras rompen la atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad del lugar con gritos y reproches, estas son Bunni y Rei, las dos chicas del grupo Sailor que se han quedado rezagadas.

-¡Rei, haz algo! ¡Tengo miedo! Este lugar da mucho miedo…- Se abraza los hombros y se friega los brazos -¿¡Por qué Setsuna nos manda a reunir en un sitio como este!?-

-Calmate Bunni… No es para tanto- El tono de la morena de pelo largo denota irritación pues está cansada de que su amiga no deje de quejarse desde que se han perdido.

-Pero Rei, este sitio da miedo, mira los arboles… parecen monstruos- Señala uno de los arboles con el dedo y pone casa de espanto, dramatizando la escena para que la otra le tome en cuenta.

Mientras Usagi sigue quejándose Rei comienza a apretar el puño con la intención de calmarse un poco ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió esperar a Bunni? Es más ¿En qué momento perdió a las otras de vista y se quedó a solas con ella?

Sus pensamientos se ven rotos por la voz de la rubia quejica .

-Ojala estuviera Mamoru aquí... Seguro que él me protegería...

-Vaya, perdona que no sea un hombre- Descarga toda su furia en un golpe seco, dándole con el puño en la cabeza.

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Pero qué haces bestia!?-

-Caya y camina, vamos tarde y Setsuna nos mando a reunirnos por algún motivo así que haz vía.

Usagi se frota la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe que le ha dado -Duele... Siempre haces lo mismo, te exaltas por todo mujer... Así es normal que no encuentres novio- Le saca la lengua y tras eso sale corriendo en dirección al sitio acordado.

-¿¡Qué has dicho Bunni!? ¡Te has pasado!- Vuelve a apretar el puño -¡Eh! ¡Ven aquí cara dura!-

Tras una larga carrera por el camino de grava, Usagi decide pararse a tomarse un respiro, recostándose en uno de los arboles cercanos al camino. Por detrás, Rei, aún la persigue sin mostrar signos de fatiga. Antes de que Usagi pueda salir corriendo de nuevo, Rei se abalanza contra ella y le atrapa con un movimiento rápido. –¿A dónde creías ir?

-Rei, para, me estas ahogando.

-No me da la gana- Con la misma velocidad desliza su mano hacia la cabeza de la rubia y comienza a frotarle los nudillos con fuerza.

-Rei, eres una bruta, me estás haciendo daño.

-Ja, eres una quejica y una maleducada, no pienso soltarte nunca.

-Vale, vale, lo siento Rei- Aún sigue sin soltarle y comienza a notar cómo le duele el cráneo- ¡Ah! Ya te dije que lo sentía.

Finalmente Rei suelta a Usagi y comienza a reírse de ella por lo débil que es.- Pero que debilucha que eres… ¿Y tú eres la Sailor moon? Esa debería de haber sido yo…

-¿!Pero que dices Rei¡? No durarias ni un solo minuto como Sairlor moon ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas quien ha sido capaz de derrotar a todos?

-No te engañes Bunni, si no llega a ser por las chicas y por mí no hubieras llegado ni a la esquina.

-¡Te has pasado Rei!

Usagi comienza a apretar los puños con la intención de de abalanzarse contra su amiga cuando de repente, de entre los arbustos un sonido extraño llama la atención de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Rei si es una broma no tiene gracia.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser yo? No ves que estoy a tu lado,idiota.

-¡Rei, no me insultes! Además dudo de ti porque siempre me estas molestando.

-¡Eso es mentira! Eres tú siempre la que me está provocando.

Apenas acaba la frase cuando ambas captan movimiento de entre los arbustos. Dan un paso hacia atrás con la intención de echar a correr cuando el viento golpea contra la espalda de las dos chicas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Haz algo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿No eras tú la Super Marinera? Pues va, corre, demuestra tu fuerza.

-Si anda, tú lo que quieres es que me pase algo. ¿No eras tú la que fardaba de fuerza pues es tu turno Rei- Empuja a la chica contra los arbustos cuando de repente algo se posa sobre su hombro y pega un grito, el grito es tan fuerte que las demás chicas, las que ya han llegado al punto de encuentro, lo escuchan.


End file.
